


For Skyrim and the Reach

by misto713



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Meetings, Politics, Pre-Relationship, Thalmor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misto713/pseuds/misto713
Summary: The fateful meeting between The Dragonborn and The Raven of the Reach, Forsworn Chief Cael of the Rudahan Tribe, reimagined. (Cael from the Skyrim Romance Mod)
Relationships: Cael/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Dragonborn/OC
Comments: 114
Kudos: 9





	For Skyrim and the Reach

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on the epic Skyrim Romance Mod. However, there is no Bishop in this story, even though I love that character (just pretend him and DB never met). This is centered on Cael, from when you meet his hunting party at the statue of Dibella.
> 
> I wrote this as more of a …character study. I want a more politically-inclined Dragonborn. One who, maybe, overestimates their power a bit, but who is deeply involved in shaping the history of the world, even as she tries to keep her independence and think about what is best for the world.

"My people are not what they have led you to believe. We share the same ancestors that form your soul. Help us become the rulers we once were."

The Dragonborn opened her mouth to reject the Forsworn, not wanting to involve herself with people who cut out their hearts for vengeance, but paused. This one… this Forsworn did not draw a weapon on her. This one did not attack her, not even once he knew who exactly he spoke to. It showed restrained. And his offer showed he was willing to make allies, co-exist with others rather than try to slaughter them all.

Perhaps…

"It depends." Hildur sized him up. "Answer me this first, Forsworn. When will you consider your people to be free? And what is the first thing you plan to do once you become the rulers of these lands?"

The Forsworn, Cael, blinked and sized her up in return. Seemed her reaction was more of a concession and counter-offer than he expected from a so-called 'Nordic legend'.

He straightened up and gave her question some thought, she was happy to note. It showed respect, respect she was unused to seeing in Nordic warriors who still believed a woman's place was near the hearth, with babes clutching at their aprons.

Piercing blue eyes met her own as he answered, "When our children, unarmed an unacompanied, can walk these lands and worship our gods without fear of being slaughtered for who they are. That is when we shall be free." Then he turned his gaze to the mountains and Hildur could see a deep sadness within him, as if his next words pained him, made him think of dreams he barely dared to imagine, much less speak of. "Once we are free, I want us to live in peace. I want to see our clans swell with new life, unburdened by the never-ending cycle of hatred, fear and vengeance. I want us to be able to devote ourselves both to our gods, and to our earthly lives. Our crafts to be recognized as worthwhile, our hunters to be respected and looked to for help from all the people who shall live in these lands, not only our own. I want us to live to our full potential, to be accepted and…loved."

There was a moment of silence that noone dared to break.

In the end, it was Hildur who broke the silence as she near whipered, "Then our goals match."

As one, the Forsworn fidgeted in place. Obviously this was something none of them expected from her.

Hildur straightened up and continued with a stronger voice. "Your goals are commendable, Forsworn. We should talk in depth about the future of Skyrim and the Reach. I believe we may find we have a lot in common, and can help each other."

She waved her hand towards the benches. Time to open up and start negotiations.

"I have long been… bothered, by the state of Skyrim," she began. "Not only by the return of the dragons, but about what comes after this menace has been dealt with. About the civil war and the Thalmor incursions into our territory, to be precise."

She snorted, "In fact, I am taking a more…scenic route to Solitude, to convince General Tullius to attend a peace council at High Hrothgar. My goal is to negotiate a truce between both sides, at least until the dragon menace has been dealt with. But even that is pointless - sooner or later, one fo the sides will break the peace and the war shall flare up again."

Cael sat down carefully next to her and considered her, "Much of the fate of Skyrim shall be decided by you. Which side do you favor?"

"None." She shook her head, when she saw him try to speak up and continued, "No matter which side I choose, Skyrim looses. There is to be no lasting peace until one side gains a decisive victory. Yet… If I join the Imperials, Tullius will sell Skyrim out as soon as the Thalmor threaten Cyrodiil, for his loyalties lie not with us."

"And what of the Stormcloaks?"

"Ulfric can't hold Skyrim, and if he can, it will only be because the Thalmor allow him to. He's a warmonger, a racist - an easily manipulated man, and the Thalmor know well which buttons to push to get him to do what they want. All they have to do is put him on the throne, then blackmail him with their 'shared history', and he'll do anything to stop the rumors from spreading. Including selling out his allies and friends, even his whole homeland for the semblance of power.

"No matter which side I choose, Skyrim looses - I join the Imperials and many Nord lives are pointlessly lost, giving the Thalmor even more of an excuse and 'the right' to establish a presence here and torture anyone they say they suspect of Thalmor worship. Which is almost everyone. I join the Stormcloaks and many Imperial lives are pointlessly lost, further weakening the Empire and letting it fall even deeper into Thalmor hands. Which only strengthens them, and makes us that much weaker and more susceptible to a future invasion. And if I choose to do nothing, both sides will get weaker and weaker while the Thalmor only grows in strength."

She now had the undivided attention of all three of the Forsworn, but they let their Chieftain speak. "Why do you hunt the Thalmor, my lady? They are a menace to the world, but they do not seem to threaten you personally."

"That's where you are wrong, Raven of the Reach. For I am only alive as long as I am useful. And even now they hunt me, sending their death squads after me, even though I am the only one that can end the dragon threat. As soon as that is done? I will be unnecessary in their eyes. A potential threat, a rallying cry for the Nords. Easier just to kill me. So long as there are no direct ties between my death and the Thalmor, they will get away with it without even raising the ire of the locals. After all," She shrugged her shoulders, "I live a dangerous life and have no lovers or close relatives. Who would even mourn me?"

Cael took a breath as if he wanted to assure her that he, personally, would mourn her loss, but he wisely stayed silent. After a single brief meeting that they mostly spent sizing the other one up on whether to have sex or kill them, it would not have been sincere. She would not have believed him.

"But let's get to the point. Your Forsworn have established a strong presence in the Reach, yet until now, your only goal seemed to be murder, pillage and vengeful sacrifice of all Nords to your gods. You… you are different." She looked him in the eyes and found him transfixed by her, as if he has never seen anything more beautiful and dangerous. "You didn't mention wanting to eradicate all Nords, even though you are heavily tested every day, I'm sure. You did not mention driving out all the other races. What you did mention as your goal provides further stability to the hold, making it all the harder for Thalmor, or the Empire or anyone to take the lands from you.

"I already know your people to be talented skirmishers, able to fight against overwhelming odds with just a small number of people. The only reason I have not joined your side is that Madanach was a mad dog, only out for blood and vengeance. And yet you, beautiful Raven, have the markings of a great leader for your people. Someone who, as soon as you establish a hold, would turn our eyes towards rebuilding rathern causing further damage. With Reach under your command, at least, the land shall be strong and, hopefully, as your ally, Skyrim has a greater chance to be free as well."

It seemed she left Cael speechless. He tried to quickly rally himself, but it was clear her words moved him. "You flatter me, Dragonborn. I did not expect such glowing praise from a beautiful and powerful woman such as yourself. But where does this leave us?"

She gave him a small smile, "That, I do not yet know, Forsworn. I… have some plans in mind, for what could help your people gain control of the Reach, but nothing solid enough yet to put you firmly on the throne. That would be a rather more difficult undertaking, and one I am not sure I can attempt until Alduin and the prophetised end of the world have been dealt with. But after that? My powers shall be at your disposal."

There was a moment of stillness as all present understood that the fate of the world has just shifted. 'Is this a moment that bards will sing legends about? Or will it be a curse and cautionary tale for future generations?' she wondered. 'Only time will tell.'

Then her shoulders relaxed and she allowed herself to be just a person, rather than someone who decides the world's fate. She allowed herself a moment to be just a woman.

"Thank you, …Cael. For giving me hope, when there was none." They both paused when she spoke his name. There was a faint blush on his cheeks and she felt her own flame up in response. She was quick to shake it off and continued, and if her voice wobbled a bit, they both decided not to mention it. "If ever you need help, call for me, and I will answer. You have my sword."

With that, they said their goodbyes. Should he need her help, she had no doubt he would find a way to contact her, wherever she may roam. And in the meantime, she would prepare Skyrim for a free Reach.

But first she needed to make sure that, as soon as Jarl Igmund is forced to step down from his position, there will be no Silver-Blood or any other ruthless Stormcloak lackey to take up his position.

As Hildur walked away from the beautiful Forsworn, she felt light, the lightest she felt since she became the Dragonborn. One thought flashed through her mind, "We'll show them what it means to fight-

"For Skyrim!"

The End(?)


End file.
